12 jours
by sous le saule
Summary: 12 jours de tranquillité avec ses bouquins pour seule compagnie. C'est tout ce qu'attend Ezra Fell, prof de littérature à Londres, de son séjour près de Montpellier. Mais la vie prend parfois un malin plaisir à bousculer nos plans. [Ceci est un Univers (très) Alternatif. Point d'anges ni de démons, les personnages sont humains.]
1. Jour 1: 5 juillet 2016

_Notes:_

 _1\. Cette fic est à l'origine un cadeau pour Lunasong365, posté cet été sur ao3. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je ne la poste ici que maintenant. Du coup, j'ai hésité, parce qu'une romance de vacances en plein hiver, ça me semblait décalé. Mais finalement, n'est-ce pas quand le temps est froid et déprimant qu'on a le plus besoin d'une histoire qui se passe au soleil? :)_

 _2\. Un petit mot sur la naissance de cette fic: je suis partie cet été en me disant que j'allais faire une cure de désintoxication de "Good Omens". Le premier jour, sur la plage, un vendeur a crié : "Beignet aux pommes!" Comme pomme = Crowley, j'ai eu un flash et je me suis retrouvée à écrire un peu tous les jours à l'heure de la sieste. Autant pour la désintox. L'histoire étant située là où j'ai passé mes vacances, vous pouvez trouver des photos de différents lieux évoqués sur mon blog (sur Tumblr, cherchez Sous-le-saule et quand vous y êtes, le tag "12 jours" vous tend les bras ^^)_

 _3\. Pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai pris quelques libertés avec le fonctionnement des universités de Montpellier et de Londres (j'ai transposé l'organisation des universités belges), et probablement aussi avec la législation française sur les jobs d'étudiants. Mea culpa._

 _4\. Certains événements réels sont évoqués dans cette fic. Il aurait été cependant déplacé d'y mentionner le drame de Nice, et les personnages n'en parleront donc pas. Disons que cet univers alternatif est plus en paix que notre monde. Pensées aux victimes et à leurs familles._

 _5\. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à commenter. Encouragement, critique, tout est bon à prendre._

* * *

Jour 1: 5 juillet 2016

"Beignets ! Boissons fraîches !"

Anthony s'essuya le front du revers de la main. Il fit rapidement l'inventaire de ce qui lui restait. La journée avait été bonne. C'était son quatrième jour de travail et il commençait à trouver son rythme. Marcher sur le sable toute la journée en tirant le lourd chariot, sous le soleil méditerranéen, s'avérait plus fatigant qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais le boulot n'était pas désagréable, et il aimait la chaleur.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire le difficile. Il avait absolument besoin d'un job de vacances. Son plan A l'avait lâché à la dernière minute et il n'avait pas de plan B. Aussi, quand un pote lui avait demandé de le remplacer au pied levé, il avait sauté sur l'occasion.

Il arrivait au bout de la plage. Celle-ci consistait, dans cette petite station balnéaire des environs de Montpellier, en une longue bande de sable large d'une quinzaine de mètres, ponctuée de modestes brise-lames délimitant des anses dans lesquelles se baigner.

Encore un retour à son point de départ et il aurait fini sa journée. Il salua poliment deux vieilles dames qui le croisèrent en longeant l'eau d'un bon pas, et elles lui rendirent son sourire. Dans quelques jours, les petits-enfants allaient arriver. Autant se faire déjà bien voir de la future clientèle.

Il n'y avait plus que quelques personnes sur cette portion de sable et Anthony s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand un homme, qui était assis sur un siège pliant, lui fit un signe avant de poser son livre et de s'approcher.

Anthony caractérisa rapidement le client pour s'en rappeler les jours suivants. La quarantaine, les cheveux blonds et vaguement bouclés, l'homme était pâle comme un touriste qui vient d'arriver. En même temps, ce n'était pas en restant sous un parasol, en chemise à manches courtes et en bermuda, dont Anthony nota avec incrédulité le motif écossais, qu'il allait prendre des couleurs.

"Bonjour ! Vous avez des beignets au chocolat ?"

Anglais, d'après l'accent. Gay, d'après… tout le reste.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing left but two apple doughnuts."

L'homme fit un petit sourire.

"Je parle si mal français que ça ?"

"Oh, non, pas du tout. Désolé, je me disais que ce serait plus facile pour vous."

"Je préfèrerais qu'on continue en français. Je pensais profiter de mon séjour pour travailler le mien qui est un peu… (Il chercha son mot une demi-seconde) rouillé."

"Vous vous débrouillez très bien. Vous venez souvent en France ?"

"Je suis allé quelquefois à Paris, mais ça fait des siècles que je n'en ai plus eu l'occasion."

"Et là, vous vous êtes dit qu'il était temps de revenir avant que votre pays quitte l'Europe ?" le taquina gentiment Anthony.

"Onze."

"Pardon ?"

"Ça fait onze fois qu'on me pose plus ou moins la même question depuis que j'ai mis les pieds en France. Et je suis arrivé hier soir," précisa l'homme malicieusement.

Anthony grimaça :

"Autant pour l'originalité. Nous prenons ça comme un rejet, j'imagine."

"J'ai voté contre la sortie, pour ce que ça vaut…"

"C'était de toute façon une remarque idiote de ma part. Bref, c'est la fin de ma tournée. Comme toujours, les enfants se sont jetés sur les beignets au chocolat."

"Bon… tant pis."

"Honnêtement, ceux aux pommes sont meilleurs. Des pommes de Normandie, sucrées mais pas trop. C'est moins écoeurant que le chocolat avec cette chaleur."

L'homme sourit franchement. Ça lui allait bien. Son regard, indubitablement intelligent, s'éclaircit d'un coup.

"Qui pourrait résister à de tels arguments ? Va pour un beignet aux pommes."

Anthony lui en enveloppa un dans une serviette en papier et empocha l'argent.

"Merci. A demain. Au fait, je m'appelle Anthony."

Si les clients connaissaient son prénom, ils auraient davantage tendance à acheter sa marchandise plutôt que celle du tocard qui vendait lui aussi des beignets sur cette plage. Sauf si celui-ci se servait du même truc. Mais il avait l'air moins rapide pour apprivoiser les gens.

"Ezra Fell," se présenta l'homme en retour, en tendant la main, au lieu de se contenter de donner son prénom.

Le jeune vendeur serra la main tendue et, comme l'autre avait donné son nom de famille, la politesse imposait qu'il fît de même malgré ses réticences.

"Enchanté. Anthony Crowley."

Ezra haussa un sourcil :

"Ça ne sonne pas très français."

Et voilà. Comme à chaque fois, Anthony n'y couperait pas.

"Mon père est Anglais."

"Ah. Voilà qui explique votre accent plus qu'acceptable. Surtout pour un Français."

Anthony le regarda dans les yeux et y lut une lueur amusée.

 _Il se paie ma tronche._

"Je l'ai mérité, je suppose. Partant pour une trêve franco-anglaise?"

"Entendu. A demain, Anthony."


	2. Jour 2: 6 juillet 2016

Jour 2: 6 juillet 2016

Ezra déplia son siège et son parasol au même endroit que la veille. En tout lieu nouveau, l'être humain s'approprie rapidement un petit territoire. Il avait passé la matinée sur un de ces marchés bigarrés et odorants typiques du sud de la France, puis il avait sagement attendu qu'il soit 16 heures avant de se rendre à la plage. Éviter les heures les plus chaudes, les expositions prolongées, etc.

Il s'assit et sortit son livre de son sac. Avant de l'ouvrir, il ne put s'empêcher de compter. Juste après la fin de l'année académique, il avait décidé de s'octroyer douze jours de repos total. Un collègue lui avait aimablement prêté une petite maison à quelques pas de la plage dans cette station balnéaire encore miraculeusement peu fréquentée, et presque exclusivement par des familles françaises. Lui-même l'occuperait ensuite pendant un mois, comme chaque année.

Jusqu'au 22 août, date à laquelle les réunions de planification et les cours préparatoires commenceraient, il resterait à Ezra 36 jours de congé. C'était beaucoup. Et peu à la fois pour tout ce qu'il devait faire : préparer un nouveau cours, répondre à des tonnes d'emails professionnels que les corrections de juin ne lui avaient pas laissé le temps de traiter et rédiger son intervention sur Oscar Wilde qu'il devait présenter lors d'un colloque en août. Sans oublier les cours de soutien en anglais qu'il donnait bénévolement. Pour couronner le tout, le recteur lui avait demandé un article pour le numéro de septembre du journal de la faculté, et Ezra n'avait pas trouvé comment refuser cette corvée.

Il soupira. _Ne pense pas à ton travail pour l'instant_ , s'admonesta-t-il. Il se plongea dans sa lecture avec délices.

Il fut rapidement interrompu par la litanie d'un vendeur de beignets. Tiens, ce n'était pas le même que celui de la veille. Il n'avait pas faim, pour l'instant, et retourna à Baudelaire.

"Beignets, boissons fraîches !" Ezra releva la tête et vit Anthony approcher. 17 heures, comme hier. Parfait pour se caler l'estomac avec un beignet avant le dîner, qui se prenait fort tard dans le sud. Quand il voyageait, Ezra aimait respecter les coutumes locales.

Une bande d'adolescents se précipita vers le chariot pour acheter des canettes. Ezra assista, amusé, aux regards enamourés que plusieurs jeunes filles lançaient à Anthony. Ce n'était pourtant pas le garçon le plus athlétique de la plage, loin de là. Quelques jeunes gens en maillot affichaient des corps musclés, parfaits selon les canons actuels. Lui, son short et son t-shirt laissaient deviner un corps svelte, nerveux, aux membres déliés. Mais il fallait lui reconnaître un charme indéniable, avec ses cheveux sombres, ses pommettes hautes et ses gestes empreints de grâce et d'assurance.

Ezra ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment ces filles ne voyaient pas que, malgré les sourires enjôleurs qu'Anthony leur rendait, c'était sur leurs amis que ses regards s'attardaient, oh juste un tout petit peu trop longtemps. Ca lui semblait tout de même évident.

 _Et?_

 _Et rien. Simple constat_ , se répondit-il, avec une pointe d'agacement.

Mais parce qu'il s'était posé la question, il faillit renoncer à interpeller le vendeur, avant de changer d'avis.

"Bonjour !"

"Bonjour, Ezra. Vous allez bien?"

Il fut étonné de s'entendre appeler par son prénom. Puis, il comprit. _Toi, tu es en train d'essayer de me mettre dans ta poche, exactement comme ces gamines. Tout ça pour vendre des beignets._ Il avait l'art de reconnaître ce genre de petites manigances chez les étudiants qui se montraient un peu trop obséquieux et il les déjouait rapidement par une remarque ironique attestant qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Néanmoins, en l'occurrence, Anthony n'essayait pas d'obtenir une correction plus magnanime de sa copie. Il voulait juste vendre un beignet et Ezra voulait en acheter un. Pas de quoi s'offusquer.

"Il vous en reste au chocolat, aujourd'hui ?"

"Toujours pas. Pommes et un aux abricots. Mais..." ajouta Anthony comme pour s'excuser, "j'ai fait du thé glacé ce matin. Je vous en offre un verre à l'achat d'un beignet."

"C'est très tentant. Vendu. Aux pommes." Ezra tendit les pièces avec un fin sourire. "Vous êtes doué."

Anthony sembla brièvement décontenancé d'avoir été percé à jour, puis prit le parti d'en rire.

"Merci. J'essaie d'appliquer ce que j'ai appris. J'étudie l'économie et le marketing."

Pas étonnant. Il avait l'air d'être capable de vendre des doubles vitrages à des gens qui en possédaient déjà.

"Vous allez à l'université de Montpellier ?" demanda Ezra pour faire la conversation, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil distrait sur ce qui était écrit sur le t-shirt du jeune homme ("Too hot for heaven, too cool for hell", lut-il).

"Oui. Enfin, là, il me reste la dernière année et j'ai obtenu une bourse pour aller la faire à Londres."

 _Le monde est petit._

"Ca doit faire plaisir à votre père."

Le visage d'Anthony se ferma. Il remit ses lunettes de soleil.

"Bon. Eh bien, à demain," dit-il avant de reprendre sa tournée.

 _Par pitié, Ezra, la prochaine fois, contente-toi de payer ton beignet et tais-toi. Tu vois assez d'étudiants qui ont des problèmes avec leurs parents le reste de l'année._


	3. Jour 3: 7 juillet 2016

Jour 3: 7 juillet 2016

Le lendemain, Anthony trouva Ezra distant. Celui-ci paya son beignet (aux pommes), répondit poliment mais brièvement à ses tentatives d'amorcer la conversation, puis se rassit et prit un livre qu'il ouvrit aux deux tiers.

Le jeune homme ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Il détestait qu'on le snobe ainsi.

"Vous lisez deux livres à la fois ?" demanda-t-il. L'autre ne pourrait pas se dérober face à une question directe. Ezra parut décontenancé :

"Pardon ?"

"Quand je suis arrivé, vous avez mis un marque-page dans cet autre livre qui est à vos pieds."

Un type qui passait ses après-midi plongé dans ses bouquins n'allait sûrement pas résister à l'envie d'en parler.

"C'est de la poésie, ça se savoure. On ne lit pas un recueil...comment dit-on ?...d'une traite. Alors, j'alterne."

La vache, en plus il lisait de la poésie. Sur la plage. Anthony lut le titre du recueil à l'envers. C'était "Les Fleurs du mal".

"Les classiques, hein ?"

"Pas seulement," fit laconiquement Ezra en montrant son autre livre. "La porte des Enfers" de Laurent Gaudé. Anthony eut une petite moue.

"Connais pas. C'est bien ?"

"Très. Un style admirable. Je croyais pourtant qu'il était assez connu en France."

"Possible. Les romans, c'est pas mon truc. Je ne lis que des bouquins d'économie."

Ezra afficha un air désolé, comme si Anthony venait d'annoncer être atteint d'une maladie incurable. Un ange passa.

Le jeune vendeur relança la conversation :

"Pas trop difficile de lire en français ?"

"Ça va. Quand je voyage, j'aime lire des auteurs du pays où je vais, en version originale. Ça contribue à l'immersion."

"Eh ben...Vous lisez dans combien de langues ?"

"Quelques-unes," répondit simplement Ezra.

 _Cent contre un que c'est un prof._

"Et vous faites quoi, comme métier? Si ce n'est pas indiscret."

Anthony perçut la légère hésitation d'Ezra.

"J'enseigne la littérature anglaise."

 _Bingo._

"Au lycée ?"

"À l'université," rectifia Ezra avec un brin de réticence.

Impressionné, Anthony demanda laquelle.

"King's College."

"À Londres ?"

Ezra acquiesça.

 _Le monde est petit._

"Ça a l'air de vous ennuyer de l'avouer," s'amusa le jeune homme.

"Disons que, quand on discute avec un étudiant, il ne fait pas bon dire qu'on est professeur. On est un peu l'ennemi. Après, il y a souvent une certaine gêne qui s'installe, comme si mon interlocuteur pensait que je mets une note sur tout ce qu'il dit. Ça… tue souvent la spontanéité de la conversation. Voire la conversation tout court."

 _Et ça l'embêterait qu'on arrête de discuter, finalement ?_

"Un peu comme quand on dit à un littéraire qu'on n'aime pas lire ?"

Ezra sourit.

"Touché. J'oublie que vous n'aimez pas la littérature et vous oubliez que je suis un enseignant ennuyeux, d'accord ?"

 _Ennuyeux ? Pas vraiment._

"Ça roule," répondit le jeune homme. Voyant l'incompréhension dans le regard de son interlocuteur (comment diable était-il possible d'avoir des yeux aussi bleus ?), il reformula : "D'accord."

Et, avec un sérieux feint, il tendit la main pour sceller ce pacte. Pince-sans-rire, Ezra la serra cérémonieusement. Comme l'avant-veille, Anthony ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait vraiment de très belles mains.


	4. Jour 4: 8 juillet 2016

Jour 4: 8 juillet 2016

Comme les jours précédents, Ezra s'était levé tôt, était allé marcher le long de la mer et s'était baigné avant que le soleil tape trop fort. Il aimait le calme de la plage presque vide, la caresse du sable encore frais sous les orteils, le son apaisant des vagues avant qu'il soit troublé par les cris d'enfants.

Ensuite, il avait visité un peu la région, profitant d'un voisin obligeant qui l'avait déposé puis repris après avoir vaqué à ses occupations. Il y avait peu de transports en commun reliant cette petite station. Il aurait dû louer une voiture, mais il détestait conduire. Et il était trop distrait pour se faire confiance dans un pays où on roulait à droite.

Il était rentré en milieu d'après-midi et était allé lire sur la plage, alternant maintenant Rimbaud -"Une saison en enfer"- et Bernanos -"Sous le soleil de Satan". Il avait acheté un beignet aux pommes ("Désolé, j'en avais fait plus au chocolat ce matin mais ces gosses sont de vrais vautours").

Il avait dîné au restaurant, en tête-à-tête avec son livre. Il trouvait déprimant de cuisiner pour lui seul.

A présent, toujours suivant ce que quatre jours avaient suffi à transformer en routine, il revenait à son logement par le chemin longeant la plage presque déserte. La lumière rose rasait le sable, ombrant les légers reliefs, adoucissant contours et couleurs.

Son regard errait le long de l'écume quand il aperçut Anthony qui sortait de l'eau. Ezra hésita à lui faire un signe mais le jeune homme ne paraissait pas l'avoir vu. Négligeant de se sécher, il ébouriffa ses cheveux mouillés et resta debout, tourné vers la mer. Il s'étira, croisa les mains derrière sa nuque et demeura immobile, semblant s'absorber dans la contemplation des flots.

Ezra ressentit une pointe de jalousie à la vue de ce corps mince, dont le court short de bain ne cachait pas grand-chose. Lui n'aurait jamais osé porter un maillot aussi ajusté. Encore moins ces derniers temps.

 _Je me suis vraiment laissé aller depuis le départ de Matthew._

Deux ans, déjà, qu'ils avaient mis fin d'un commun accord à une relation qui ne leur apportait plus rien. En treize ans, ils avaient évolué, tous les deux, mais pas dans la même direction.

Depuis, personne n'était venu partager sa vie. Était-il passé à côté d'occasions sans les voir, faute de s'en donner vraiment la peine ? C'était beaucoup, treize ans, pour être réduit à rien en quelques jours. Il ne savait pas s'il avait assez d'énergie pour investir à nouveau autant de lui-même dans une relation.

 _Et j'aurai quarante ans dans trois mois._

Il s'extirpa avec difficulté de ses souvenirs et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas quitté Anthony des yeux. Il avait un dos magnifique. Long et souple, aux muscles discrètement dessinés, depuis les épaules juste assez larges jusqu'aux hanches étroites. Un dos émouvant, pensa Ezra, sans savoir d'où lui venait ce bizarre choix d'adjectif.

C'était de loin, depuis toujours, la partie du corps qu'il préférait chez un homme.

Soudain, il eut honte de jouer ainsi les voyeurs. Honte des désirs que réveillait en lui un gamin d'au moins quinze ans son cadet.

Il reprit son chemin comme on s'enfuit devant une tentation à laquelle on n'a pas le droit de céder.


	5. Jour 5: 9 juillet 2016

Jour 5: 9 juillet 2016

Cinq minutes de pause et un peu d'eau fraîche. Anthony lâcha le chariot, secoua ses bras pour les délasser et but de longues gorgées.

Il en profita pour jeter un oeil à son téléphone portable, qu'il tira de la poche arrière de son short. Le voyant clignotait, indiquant qu'il avait reçu un message. Il l'effaça sans le lire quand il constata qu'il venait d'Arthur.

Putain, quand est-ce qu'il allait le lâcher, celui-là ? Ils avaient couché ensemble deux fois et ça lui avait suffi pour s'imaginer Dieu sait quoi. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il envoyait des SMS et laissait des messages vocaux à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Au début, Anthony avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé par une relation à long terme, mais l'autre ne voulait pas en démordre.

 _Si je l'ignore, il se lassera. C'est ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû lui filer mon numéro. D'habitude, je repère mieux que ça les mecs susceptibles de s'accrocher._

Au moins, les deux fois, ils avaient baisé chez Arthur et celui-ci ne savait pas dans quel bâtiment universitaire se trouvait le studio d'Anthony. Sage précaution. Sans quoi, il aurait sûrement déjà débarqué.

Quel intérêt de s'engager alors que dans moins de deux mois, il passerait un an loin d'ici ? Mais Anthony était suffisamment honnête avec lui-même pour reconnaître que l'excuse était commode et qu'elle n'expliquait pas qu'aucune de ses relations n'ait duré plus de quelques semaines.

Très bien : quel intérêt de s'engager tout court ? L'idéal, c'était même une ou deux nuits et puis _ciao_. Pas de lassitude, que les bons côtés. Personne ne décevait personne. Sauf quand on cernait mal le gars en face. Il chassa Arthur de ses pensées, le plus facilement du monde, et se remit en route.

"Salut, Tony ! Je peux avoir un beignet au chocolat ?"

"Désolé, Adam, je n'en ai plus," répondit le vendeur sans tourner les yeux vers celui qu'il avait planqué sous une serviette en papier. "Framboises ?"

"Moui," fit le gamin, s'emparant du beignet et l'inspectant d'un air circonspect avant de mordre dedans à pleines dents.

A cinq heures dix, le bout de la plage était en vue. Mais pas Ezra. Anthony prit un large virage pour repartir dans l'autre sens. Il s'arrêta quelques instants et but à nouveau en regardant en direction du chemin qui reliait le sable aux résidences les plus proches.

Un enfant braillait, réclamant un beignet à sa mère qui tentait de lui expliquer patiemment qu'elle n'avait pas emporté d'argent. Anthony s'approcha et tendit le dernier beignet au chocolat au marmot. "Mais, je n'ai pas…" commença la femme.

"Le premier, c'est cadeau," dit le jeune homme.

D'une pierre, deux coups : le gosse allait arrêter de lui casser les oreilles, et la mère se sentirait obligée de lui acheter des beignets pendant le reste de leurs vacances.

Il se remit à tirer son chariot en se demandant où était passé Ezra. Si ça se trouvait, il était reparti. Anthony n'avait même pas pensé à l'interroger sur la durée de son séjour.

 _Oh, et puis, après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?_


	6. Jour 6: 10 juillet 2016

Jour 6: 10 juillet 2016

"Bonjour, Anthony. Ça va ?"

"Ça va, Ezra. Et vous ? Je vous le dis tout de suite: je n'ai toujours pas de beignets au chocolat. J'en avais hier, mais vous n'étiez pas là."

Ça ressemblait un peu à un reproche.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Je crois que je vais ralentir sur les beignets, de toute façon."

"Pas de blague. Je suis payé à la commission."

"Je vais au moins prendre un thé glacé, alors."

Ezra expliqua, en se demandant pourquoi il éprouvait le besoin de justifier son absence :

"Hier, je suis allé visiter l'abbaye de Valmagne."

"Ah. C'est très joli," fit Anthony d'un ton neutre.

"C'est particulier, cette église… reconvertie?..." Il attendit la confirmation de son choix de mot avant de continuer. "…reconvertie en chai. Et la fontaine, notamment, est superbe. J'ai toujours aimé la spiritualité qui se dégage des cloîtres."

"Vous êtes croyant ?" demanda le jeune homme avant de dire précipitamment : "Pardon, c'est très personnel, comme question."

Ezra balaya les excuses d'un geste.

"J'aime à penser qu'il y a Quelqu'un, là-haut, peu importe comment on L'appelle, qui a un plan pour chacun de nous."

"Un plan ?"

L'idée fit naître un sourire moqueur sur le visage d'Anthony.

Ezra haussa les épaules. Le jeune homme semblait lui en vouloir un peu pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Est-ce qu'il l'avait vu l'observer l'autre jour ? Ezra était pourtant presque certain que non.

"Pourquoi pas ?" soupira-t-il.

"Je préfère penser qu'on est tous maîtres de notre destin. C'est trop facile d'attendre qu'un dieu s'occupe de notre vie à notre place."

Sans qu'il comprît pourquoi, cette objection agaça Ezra, qui répliqua d'un ton grinçant :

"Qu'espérer de plus qu'une attitude terre à terre de la part d'un étudiant en marketing qui a, par définition, vendu son âme à la loi des marchés et au Grand Capital ?"

C'est sur un mode narquois que lui fut répondu :

"J'espère au moins qu'en échange, ils ont des _plans_ pour mon avenir financier."

"L'argent comme valeur ultime ! J'ai toujours dit que les banquiers, traders et autres publicitaires étaient des suppôts de Satan."

Anthony sembla prendre un malin plaisir à entrer dans son jeu.

"Ce n'est pas en gardant le nez plongé dans les livres à longueur de journée qu'on fait tourner l'économie d'un pays."

"Ce n'est pas en poussant les gens à consommer toujours plus qu'on les rend heureux," rétorqua Ezra du tac au tac.

"Rendre les gens heureux, ce n'est pas ma spécialité."

Le ton se voulait celui de la plaisanterie mais sonna abominablement faux.

Il y eut un blanc un peu tendu. Ezra y mit fin :

"Désolé. Chacun croit ce qu'il veut. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable."

"Non, c'est moi. De toute façon, la plage n'est pas faite pour les discussions philosophiques. Même si la bronzette et la baignade, ça n'a pas l'air d'être votre truc," fit Anthony, sans animosité ni dérision, en englobant du regard le parasol et les vêtements d'Ezra, ce qui aida ce dernier à comprendre sa remarque.

"Je me baigne tôt le matin. Et j'apprécie le soleil. C'est lui qui ne me m'apprécie pas. En bon Anglais stéréotypé, j'ai la peau fragile. Et quand on voyage seul, ce n'est pas facile de se mettre de la crème solaire dans le dos," sourit Ezra, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

 _Mon Dieu ! On aurait dit une invitation, non ? Et qui pourrait sortir d'une mauvaise série télévisée, encore bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser ?_

Si Anthony en pensa quelque chose, il n'en montra rien.

"Du coup, vous voyagez en compagnie de vos livres."

"Oh, je le faisais déjà avant, quand je… hum… ne voyageais pas seul. Je crains de ne jamais avoir été d'une compagnie très distrayante sur la plage."

"A force de lire des romans, ça doit donner envie d'en écrire, non ?"

La question étonna un peu Ezra.

 _En quoi ça l'intéresse ?_

"Eh bien… je mentirais en disant que ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit."

"Mais ?"

"Mais… euh… j'ai beaucoup d'autres choses à faire."

Quel amoureux des livres ne s'est jamais demandé s'il pourrait un jour être capable d'en écrire un ? Mais enseigner la littérature était peut-être, paradoxalement, le métier le plus paralysant pour ce faire. Ezra décortiquait des chefs-d'oeuvre à longueur de journée. Avait-il quelque chose d'aussi intéressant à raconter ? se demandait-il souvent. _Non._ Pourrait-il écrire aussi bien ? _Probablement pas._

"C'est dommage," dit Anthony sur le ton de la conversation polie. "Bon, je m'y remets. Le Grand Capital n'attend pas."

Ezra aurait juré qu'il lui avait fait un clin d'oeil derrière ses lunettes de soleil avant de s'en aller.


	7. Jour 7: 11 juillet 2016

Jour 7: 11 juillet 2016

Sur la plage, toutes les conversations tournaient autour de la finale de l'Euro de football de la veille. La France était passée à deux doigts du titre et chacun s'improvisait entraîneur, détaillant la stratégie qu'il aurait choisie.

Anthony ne s'intéressait pas au championnat français – il ne regardait que les matchs de Manchester City - mais, comme à peu près tout le monde, il suivait les rencontres de l'équipe nationale.

Il avait surtout vu un avantage à ce que les Bleus soient allés aussi loin dans la compétition: les cafés qui avaient diffusé les matchs successifs sur écrans géants avaient fait le plein de clients et avaient à chaque fois engagé des extras à la dernière minute. Entre le salaire, non déclaré, et les pourboires, ça avait valu la peine d'enchaîner deux jobs sur la même journée à plusieurs reprises.

Il voulait mettre un maximum d'argent de côté. Même avec une bourse, une année d'études à Londres allait coûter une sacrée somme. Mais ce serait un véritable atout sur son C.V. Et ça lui permettrait de passer un an loin d'ici. En étant très optimiste : ça clouerait peut-être même le bec à son père, qui sait ? Au moins pour un temps.

Ezra tint sa résolution à propos des beignets et se contenta d'un thé glacé.

"Et donc… vous êtes ici jusqu'à quand ?" interrogea nonchalamment le jeune vendeur.

"Jusqu'au 16 juillet." Ezra ramassa son livre ("Le diable au corps" de Raymond Radiguet, nota Anthony qui commençait à trouver ces titres étrangement similaires). "Oh, Anthony…"

"Mmmmh ?"

"Je compte visiter Montpellier demain et je me demandais, comme vous y étudiez, si vous aviez des recommandations à me faire. Un endroit qui ne figure pas dans les guides, un restaurant sympathique… ?"

"Euh… J'imagine que l'essentiel est indiqué… Je ne fréquente pas trop les restos mais il y a un chouette bar à vins où on mange pas mal : « La part des anges », du côté de la place de la Comédie."

"Merci pour le renseignement," dit Ezra qui s'apprêtait à aller se rasseoir.

"Si vous voulez, c'est justement mon jour de congé demain. Je pourrais vous faire visiter…"

 _Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'as dormi quatre heures cette nuit et tu comptais sur demain pour récupérer._

La surprise se lut sur le visage d'Ezra.

"Je ne voudrais pas abuser."

"Si je le propose…"

"C'est que… je pensais aller au musée Fabre, il paraît que l'exposition temporaire sur Frédéric Bazille est très intéressante."

"Et vous avez peur que je m'ennuie et que je sois intenable comme un gosse ?"

"Non, non!" répondit précipitamment Ezra.

"En tout cas, je vous le confirme : l'expo vaut la visite," glissa Anthony, désinvolte.

"Vous l'avez vue?" s'étonna son interlocuteur.

"La semaine dernière."

Le jeune homme savoura l'expression d'Ezra. C'était tellement amusant de le désarçonner. Il en rajouta une couche en faisant semblant de s'indigner :

"Quoi ? Parce que je suis jeune et que la littérature n'est pas ma tasse de thé, vous croyez automatiquement que je suis un inculte, c'est ça ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Mais raison de plus pour ne pas vous imposer une visite que vous avez déjà faite…"

"Il y a justement un tableau que j'aimerais revoir. Et vous n'oseriez quand même pas me priver d'une occasion d'en mettre plein la vue à un prof d'univ' en vous déballant tout ce j'ai appris la semaine passée ! Mais ce n'était qu'une suggestion. Loin de moi l'idée de vous forcer la main," fit Anthony, sûr de sa victoire.

"Dans ce cas, ma foi, ce sera avec plaisir," accepta Ezra avec ce sourire qui lui creusait des petites fossettes, lui plissait les yeux et faisait instantanément oublier la banalité de son physique.

"Je passerai vous prendre à 9 heures, au poste de secours."

Ça lui laisserait quand même un peu de temps pour roupiller.

"Oh...euh...bien entendu, je vous paierai au tarif habituel des guides."

Ezra semblait craindre de vexer Anthony à la fois en le proposant et en ne le proposant pas.

Ce dernier réfléchit un instant puis opina.

"Ça marche."

Voilà. Il le faisait pour le salaire. Tout euro était bon à prendre. Rien à voir avec ce fichu sourire.


	8. Jour 8: 12 juillet 2016

"Une moto ? Tu as une moto ?!"

Sous le coup de la surprise, Ezra en avait oublié le vouvoiement. Son casque sous le bras, Anthony sourit :

"Ah, ça tombe bien, je voulais justement proposer qu'on ne se dise pas « vous » toute la journée. Et, oui, j'ai une moto. Ça pose un problème ?"

"C'est-à-dire que quand… tu as proposé de passer me chercher, j'avais plutôt pensé à une voiture…"

"Dieu sait que j'aimerais avoir de quoi me payer une bagnole, mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai acheté cette antiquité pour une bouchée de pain et j'ai passé des heures à la retaper. On n'en fait plus, des comme ça, » dit Anthony avec amour en tapotant la Honda. Il tendit un second casque à Ezra, qui paniqua :

"Je ne suis jamais monté sur une moto !"

"Il faut une première fois à tout. Détends-toi, je roulerai doucement."

Anthony lui fournit quelques explications sommaires sur la façon de se positionner dans les virages, avant de lancer :

"Allez, grimpe et accroche-toi."

Ezra se sentit coincé. S'il refusait, il passait vraiment pour une chiffe molle. Il expira longuement pour tenter de recouvrer son calme, mit bravement son casque et monta derrière Anthony.

 _S'accrocher ? Mais à quoi ?_

Ne voyant pas d'alternative, il passa les bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. La moto noire démarra dans l'instant, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de s'interroger sur l'éventuelle ambiguïté de ce geste.

Ezra ne savait pas s'ils avaient roulé « doucement ». N'importe quelle vitesse lui aurait semblé excessive, de toute façon. Il s'était tant bien que mal accoutumé aux mouvements du véhicule, priant silencieusement à de multiples reprises « Quelqu'un là-haut » dont il espérait que le plan ne prévoyait pas de le faire trépasser aujourd'hui.

* * *

En quinze minutes à peine, ils avaient rejoint Montpellier et Anthony faufilait à présent la moto avec dextérité entre les nombreuses voitures, passant là où Ezra ne l'aurait pas cru possible. Ce dernier finit par fermer les yeux en gémissant intérieurement : "Il va nous tuer!"

Mais contre toute attente, ils arrivèrent à bon port en un seul morceau.

"Alors, c'était si terrible que ça ?" lui demanda Anthony quand ils mirent pied à terre.

"Nooon, penses-tu ! C'était amusant," répondit Ezra en maîtrisant de son mieux le tremblement de sa voix. Et de ses genoux.

Comme un orage menaçait, ils décidèrent de commencer par le musée.

L'exposition replaçait les oeuvres de Bazille dans le contexte de la naissance de l'impressionnisme, les présentant aux côtés de tableaux de Corot, Monet…

Ils admirèrent un long moment l'« Autoportrait à la palette ». Ezra murmura :

"Quelle présence ! C'est extraordinaire…"

Il se tourna vers Anthony et constata que celui-ci le regardait avec un fin sourire. Il comprit :

"C'est ce tableau-ci que tu voulais revoir ?"

"Oui."

"Pour une raison en particulier ?"

"Celle que tu as dite. Et parce que ce tableau, et le regard que Bazille y a, c'est la réponse qu'il fait à son père. Ça dit : « Tu vois, tu voulais absolument que je devienne médecin, mais j'ai bien fait de me rebeller parce que je suis devenu un foutu bon peintre. » Et vu qu'il est mort à même pas trente ans, je trouve qu'il a rudement bien fait de ne pas attendre pour vivre comme il le voulait."

Anthony n'avait pas quitté la peinture des yeux tandis qu'il disait cela d'un ton égal. Ezra contempla pensivement son visage de profil. Puis, il reporta son attention sur l'autoportrait pendant plusieurs minutes.

La main d'Anthony se posa brièvement sur son bras pour capter son attention.

"On va voir la suite ?"

Ezra le suivit, rendu songeur par la sensation de ce contact fugace.

Au dernier tableau de Bazille, Ezra demanda :

"L'exposition permanente est-elle aussi intéressante ?"

"Je ne trouve pas. Mais il y a tout de même quelques oeuvres qui valent la peine. Un Nicolas de Staël, entre autres. On peut y faire un tour, tu jugeras par toi-même."

Anthony avait raison. Ils parcoururent les galeries plus rapidement, ne s'arrêtant que devant quelques tableaux à propos desquels ils échangèrent leurs opinions. Le jeune homme s'attarda toutefois, silencieux, devant l'« Eve tentée par le serpent » de Delorme.

"Tu aimes ce tableau ?" s'enquit Ezra.

"Pas particulièrement. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il me fascine chaque fois que je mets les pieds ici."

À son tour, Ezra tomba en arrêt devant une oeuvre de Cabanel intitulée « L'ange déchu ».

"Quel regard saisissant... " dit-il.

Anthony en convint.

Il restait une galerie à voir.

"C'est de l'art conceptuel contemporain," prévint Anthony d'un ton dédaigneux. "C'est ici que je fais mon sale gosse et que je réclame qu'on aille plutôt manger. Je meurs de faim."

Ezra approuva sans réserve.

* * *

Dehors, le soleil brillait à nouveau. Sur l'esplanade, les serveurs s'affairaient à essuyer les chaises mouillées par la pluie et à dresser les tables. Ils en choisirent une et déjeunèrent, Ezra d'une salade, Anthony d'un énorme hamburger-frites, en discutant joyeusement.

Après le repas, Anthony joua au guide dans la ville. Ils traversèrent les époques, du récent quartier Antigone, de style néo-classique, jusqu'aux tortueuses petites rues de la partie médiévale.

Là, une curiosité attira le regard d'Ezra : une moitié de vélo dépassait du mur d'une maison, plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol.

"Qu'est-ce que… ?"

"C'est un clin d'oeil. Ou de l'art. Ou les deux, en fait. La seconde partie du vélo est dans un autre mur, juste ici. Viens voir."

Ezra la fixa, incrédule et amusé. Il murmura :

"Bonne chance à celui qui voudra essayer de le réparer, celui-là !"

"Tu disais ?"

"Rien d'important."

Malgré l'orage du matin, la chaleur restait accablante.

"Si on faisait une pause ? Allons quelque part où il fait plus frais," suggéra Ezra.

"Je connais l'endroit idéal pour ça," répondit Anthony, qui l'emmena au Jardin des plantes.

Micocouliers, cyprès, agaves, lotus, nénuphars… l'abondance et la variété des essences charmaient l'oeil et l'odorat.

Ils parcoururent le jardin et s'installèrent, en son coeur, sur un long banc de pierre ombragé, face à un grand carré planté de bambous. Ils y burent les boissons fraîches qu'ils avaient achetées en chemin.

"Quel calme ! C'est un vrai paradis !" s'extasia Ezra.

"Oui. C'est ici que je passe l'essentiel de mon temps pendant l'année scolaire. Quand je ne suis pas aux cours, je veux dire. Ici, j'étudie, je fais des photos…"

"Tu fais de la photo ?"

"Yep. Et je bosse ici. Le jardin est géré par l'université ; ils engagent deux-trois étudiants pour aider à l'entretien pendant l'année académique. Ça fait quatre ans que c'est mon job principal."

"C'est inattendu. Je ne t'imagine pas du tout en jardinier."

"Pourtant, sans fausse modestie, je suis plutôt bon. L'avantage, c'est que ça m'a permis d'entrer en contact avec le responsable des logements de l'univ', qui aime se promener ici. Du coup, j'ai pu négocier avec lui le droit de garder mon studio jusqu'à la fin du mois d'août, au lieu de devoir le libérer au début du mois de juillet. Ça m'évite de devoir retourner loger chez mes parents."

"Tu as négocié ?" s'étonna Ezra.

"Ben quoi ? Tout se négocie, dans la vie. D'où tu sors ?"

Ezra réalisa soudain que dans son monde, négocier, ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres.

Ils restèrent sans rien dire un bon moment et Ezra s'émerveilla du confort de ce silence.

Anthony finit par s'allonger sur le banc, genoux pliés et mains croisées derrière la nuque. Il ferma les yeux. A sa respiration, on devinait cependant qu'il ne dormait pas.

Ezra se demanda depuis combien de temps lui-même ne s'était plus assis dans un parc sans rien faire - sans coup de fil à passer, sans livre à lire ni copies à corriger. Il laissa aller son dos contre le mur de briques chaudes qui courait juste derrière le banc, et il se contenta de profiter de ce qui l'entourait.

Il prit le temps d'apprécier le chant vibrant des cigales, la lumière qui jouait entre les bambous, et le fait que la tête d'Anthony reposait à quelques centimètres de sa cuisse.

Ce dernier se redressa comme le soir pointait le bout de son nez.

"Tu veux manger ici avant de repartir ?" interrogea-t-il.

"Volontiers. Dans le bar à vins dont tu avais parlé ?"

"En fait, tu sais ce dont j'ai envie ? D'une gigantesque glace, avec une tonne de crème chantilly !"

"Pour le dîner ?" s'exclama Ezra.

"Il y a une loi contre ça ?"

"Au Royaume de sa Majesté, sûrement. Mais dans ce pays de barbares, j'imagine que non," rétorqua Ezra d'un ton guindé que démentait son sourire.

"À la bonne heure !"

* * *

Leur glace terminée, Anthony proposa à Ezra de le raccompagner.

" Mais…tu ne dors pas ici ? Je ne vais pas te faire faire l'aller-retour. Je peux très bien prendre un taxi."

"Ça ne me dérange pas. J'aime bien rouler."

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Certain. On essaie d'aller un peu plus vite qu'à l'aller ?"

"Je crois que j'aimerais essayer, oui." Et il le pensait.

Anthony déposa Ezra devant chez lui.

"Merci."

Le jeune homme semblait attendre quelque chose.

"J'oubliais…" fit Ezra en sortant son portefeuille de sa poche.

"Non, laisse tomber. J'ai passé une très bonne journée."

"Moi aussi."

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend, alors ?_

Une hypothèse frappa Ezra.

 _Que je l'invite à entrer pour un « dernier verre »?_

 _Ne sois pas ridicule. Et quand bien même - envisageons l'improbable - les aventures d'un soir, ce n'est pas fait pour toi._

Il en avait eu trois - il s'en souvenait parfaitement - quand il était étudiant. Et une juste après Matthew. Pour se prouver que. C'avait surtout été l'occasion de se rappeler à quel point il n'aimait pas ça.

Cette pression de devoir démontrer, en un seul rapport sexuel, qu'on était un amant _performant_ …

Et puis, il s'attachait trop vite. Matthew lui reprochait parfois tendrement : "Tu es un incorrigible romantique." Ezra ne songeait pas à en disconvenir.

Il se racla la gorge :

"Bon, eh bien… merci encore. A demain, sur la plage, je suppose."

En refermant la porte derrière lui, il entendit la moto démarrer en trombe.

* * *

 _Note: Tout comme les lieux, les oeuvres sont sur mon Tumblr (tag "12 jours")_


	9. Jour 9: 13 juillet 2016

Jour 9: 13 juillet 2016

À 17 heures, Anthony hésita à ne pas aller jusqu'au bout de la plage et à faire demi-tour. Il préférait éviter Ezra. Il se sentait humilié.

 _Faut voir les choses en face, tu t'es pris un râteau. Par un type qui, normalement, n'aurait pas dû demander mieux que de coucher avec toi._

 _C'est vraiment, vraiment la_ lose _._

Pourtant, il avait eu l'impression qu'ils partageaient quelque chose, hier. Et il estimait qu'il avait envoyé des signaux suffisamment clairs toute la journée. Des signaux ? Mais depuis quand jouait-il à envoyer des signaux ? D'habitude, il était plus direct. Ça évitait de perdre son temps.

Le fait est qu'il se voyait mal agir de cette façon avec Ezra. Ce dernier l'impressionnait, Anthony devait bien l'admettre. _Merde, on ne demande pas à un prof d'univ' s'il a envie de tirer un coup ! Si ?_ Il l'imaginait déjà prendre un air choqué et lui répondre, avec son accent distingué made in BBC: "Mais enfin, mon garçon, vous n'y songez pas ?"

Finalement, il refusa de modifier sa tournée et continua à avancer. Il n'allait laisser personne influencer ses faits et gestes. Ezra n'était pas intéressé? Très bien. Tant pis pour lui.

 _De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui m'attire chez ce mec ?_

 _D'accord, il est… Arrête ça tout de suite. A quoi ça va t'avancer de faire une liste ? Pas. Intéressé. Colle-toi ça dans le crâne et passe à autre chose._

Ezra le héla dès qu'il le vit. Anthony soupira.

 _C'est bon, tu m'as envoyé sur les roses, lâche-moi maintenant._

Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, il se composa un air le plus indifférent possible.

"Je viens de rentrer. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui. J'ai loué une voiture pour la journée! Et nous sommes toujours entiers, elle et moi !"

Ezra avait l'air particulièrement fier de lui, comme si c'était un exploit.

"Je suis d'abord allé à Saint-Guilhem-le-Désert. Qu'est-ce que c'est beau ! Le pont du Diable est si…" Il chercha ses mots. "…pittoresque! Puis, j'ai visité Pézenas. Je ne pouvais pas quitter la ville où Molière a fait ses débuts sans acheter quelques pièces de théâtre, et je suis tombé sur un bouquiniste qui fait aussi salon de thé. Tu connais ?"

Tout à son enthousiasme, Ezra n'avait même pas l'air de remarquer qu'il faisait la conversation tout seul.

"Je m'y suis senti chez moi, évidemment ! Il a de très belles éditions des classiques et euh…"

Il s'interrompit pour prendre un livre dans son sac et le tendit, un peu embarrassé, à Anthony. « Les trois mousquetaires. »

"... j'ai pensé à toi. C'était mon livre préféré quand j'étais enfant. C'était une traduction en anglais, évidemment, à l'époque. Mais ça fait partie des oeuvres qui m'ont donné le goût de la lecture. Alors, je me suis dit que… enfin… pour te remercier pour la journée d'hier…"

C'était quoi, ça ?

Recevoir des cadeaux mettait toujours Anthony mal à l'aise et lui donnait le désagréable sentiment d'être redevable. La pensée gênante d'avoir été pris pour un gigolo le traversa fugitivement.

 _Sauf que, léger détail, il ne veut pas coucher avec moi. Alors, pourquoi un cadeau ? Un roman, en plus!_

Tout à fait typique de ce qu'aurait pu faire son père.

Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, Anthony, mais fais-moi plaisir : change. Deviens ce que je voudrais que tu sois.

Le jeune homme faillit partir sans un mot. Seul un reste d'éducation l'en empêcha. Il prit le livre qu'Ezra lui tendait, le mit dans le chariot un peu brusquement sans lui accorder un regard et remercia froidement. Son interlocuteur arbora un air décontenancé.

"J'ai du boulot. Salut," jeta Anthony en s'éloignant.

* * *

Après le travail, il n'eut pas envie de rentrer à Montpellier. Il n'allait certainement pas passer une autre nuit seul dans sa chambre à ruminer sa frustration.

Le bar situé près du camping était plein. Anthony but un rhum-coca, puis immédiatement un second en attendant de repérer quelqu'un à son goût. L'alcool tomba durement sur son estomac vide. Il avisa un jeune blond, épaules musclées, sourire avenant, qui prenait un verre avec des amis. Anthony commanda deux bières, s'approcha du blond, le salua avec décontraction et lui tendit un des deux verres. L'autre l'accepta, découvrant encore ses dents parfaites, et ils s'assirent à l'écart du petit groupe pour discuter.

Le gars s'appelait Samuel. C'était un étudiant belge. Pendant qu'il expliquait en quoi consistaient ses études, ce dont Anthony se fichait éperdument, le regard de ce dernier fut attiré par-dessus l'épaule de son interlocuteur. Ezra était assis à une table, sirotant un vin blanc, seul, mais échangeant de temps à autre quelques mots avec une femme installée à une table voisine. Il jeta un oeil vers Anthony et détourna vivement la tête quand il vit que le jeune homme le regardait.

Ce dernier tenta de focaliser son attention sur la description des études en biologie de son vis-à-vis. En plein milieu d'une phrase de celui-ci, Anthony se leva sans un mot, fit un détour par le bar pour reprendre une bière et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise qui faisait face à celle d'Ezra, le tout sous le regard interloqué de Samuel.

"Alors, t'as sorti le nez de tes bouquins ?" fit Anthony en buvant une longue gorgée.

"Je crois que le garçon avec qui tu discutais t'attend," répondit Ezra sans se laisser démonter.

"Eh bien, qu'il attende."

Ezra afficha à nouveau une expression perplexe.

"Tu n'as pas un peu trop bu?"

"Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?" Anthony finit son verre. "Tu te prends pour mon père ?" balança-t-il hargneusement.

 _Oh, bravo, Anthony! Difficile de faire plus puéril._

Ezra demanda doucement :

"Tu veux qu'on en parle ?"

"De quoi ? De mon père ? Sûrement pas !" dit le jeune homme, catégorique. Puis, il ajouta, un peu moins sèchement :

"Y a rien à en dire. C'est un sale con."

"Tu ne veux pas prendre l'air, au moins ? Tu n'as pas d'aller bien," proposa Ezra.

Anthony sentait effectivement la migraine poindre. Il y avait trop de bruit, dans ce bar. Et il le savait, pourtant, que le rhum ne lui réussissait pas. Il acquiesça.

Ils sortirent et prirent naturellement le chemin de la plage. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'eau. L'air marin fit du bien à Anthony. Il s'assit sur le sable, imité par Ezra.

Celui-ci prit la parole après un long silence :

"Écoute… si j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé, je suis désolé."

Anthony secoua la tête. Il refusait d'avoir cette conversation. Pourtant, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, en maudissant le rhum :

"T'es exactement comme lui. Je suis pas ce qu'il faut. Ou ce que vous aimeriez que je sois."

Il sentit qu'Ezra hésitait à dire quelque chose mais qu'il choisit de laisser venir la suite. Qui sortit d'une traite, surprenant son auteur même.

"Paraît que mon père a sauté de joie quand il a su que ma mère attendait un garçon. Quand il s'est rendu compte que je ne correspondais pas tout à fait à l'idée qu'il s'en faisait, il a eu du mal à le supporter. Ca ne s'est pas arrangé avec le temps."

Ezra attendait toujours, la tête légèrement inclinée.

"Et au lycée, j'ai déconné. Je me suis mis à traîner avec des gars peu recommandables. Je n'allais plus aux cours. Je me suis attiré des emmerdes. Avec le recul, je pense que je voulais lui donner de vraies raisons de m'en vouloir. Il m'a foutu plusieurs fois à la porte."

"Et ta mère, dans tout ça ?" interrogea Ezra à mi-voix.

"Elle l'obligeait à me laisser revenir, à chaque fois. Un jour, elle en a eu marre d'être toujours prise entre nous deux. Elle nous a dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça, que si on ne faisait pas d'efforts, elle allait se barrer."

D'un regard, Ezra l'invita à poursuivre.

"J'en ai fait, des efforts, Ezra! Je me suis remis à étudier. J'ai obtenu mon bac, avec deux ans de retard. Je bosse dur à la fac. J'ai de bons résultats. Je travaille pour payer mes études et ma chambre. Je ne lui dois rien." Anthony s'énerva et haussa la voix. "Je fais que ça, des efforts! Mais ça lui suffit pas, à mon père. Ça suffira jamais. Parce que ce qu'il attend, c'est que je ne sois plus moi."

Il s'arrêta, hors d'haleine.

 _Heureusement que je savais déjà que je n'avais aucune chance. Parce que là, après ma petite crise d'ado, c'est mort, de toute façon. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis allé lui raconter tout ça ?_

 _Parce qu'il sait écouter. C'est le genre de prof qui a des étudiants fourrés toute l'année dans son bureau pour lui déballer leurs problèmes._

Au moins, Anthony avait réussi à empêcher sa voix de trembler. Il avait conservé un minimum de dignité.

Ezra sembla peser ses mots avant de se lancer :

"Tu n'as pas à changer. Pour qui que ce soit. Tu es… très bien comme tu es. Peut-être que ton père ne le voit pas pour l'instant. Je crois que… tu peux vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends, sans lui fermer définitivement la porte. Tu es son fils. Tôt ou tard, il comprendra que c'est la seule chose qui importe."

"J'en doute. Mais on ne sait jamais. Peut-être," concéda Anthony.

Il se mit debout et songea qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer chez lui, finalement.

"Ezra ?..."

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers lui.

"...Merci."


	10. Jour 10: 14 juillet 2016

Jour 10: 14 juillet 2016

"Excuse-moi de t'avoir embêté avec mes problèmes," dit Anthony, gêné, en tendant à Ezra un gobelet de thé glacé.

"Tu ne m'as pas embêté. Je t'assure. Si tu as encore besoin de parler, n'hésite pas."

Combien de fois Ezra avait-il prononcé ces mots depuis qu'il était enseignant ? Plus il s'entretenait avec certains de ses étudiants, plus il se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait eue de grandir dans une famille unie et aimante. Ses parents étaient formidables. Ils l'avaient toujours soutenu, dans ses études comme dans sa vie amoureuse. Il se souvint de leur joie quand il leur avait présenté Matthew.

Il regarda Anthony. _Oui. Beaucoup de chance._

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux et grimaça.

"C'est gentil mais ça va aller. J'ai plus quinze ans. Même si c'était pas flagrant hier. Désolé que ce soit tombé sur toi."

Il s'apprêta à repartir, tournant le dos pour reprendre son chariot. Ezra l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule.

"Tout le monde a le droit de craquer. Si tu crois que je te juge pour ça, détrompe-toi."

Anthony fit un petit signe de tête reconnaissant et se remit en route.

Au bout de quelques mètres, il ralentit. Puis s'arrêta. Il finit par se retourner et revint sur ses pas, laissant le chariot au milieu de la plage. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et se planta devant Ezra:

"Je me demandais… enfin… Pour la fête nationale, il y a des musiciens qui jouent un peu partout ce soir. Je vais voir un groupe de potes qui donne un concert sur une petite place à Montpellier. Tu veux... heu… venir avec moi ?"

Surpris, Ezra accepta d'abord et demanda des précisions ensuite :

"Quel genre de musique ?"

"Du rock, essentiellement. « Les Rois de l'arène », ils s'appellent."

Ezra haussa un sourcil.

Anthony expliqua:

"L'arène." Il accentua la césure après l'article. "Parce qu'ils viennent de Nîmes. Je sais, c'est nul comme jeu de mots."

"On y va dès que tu as fini ? En moto ?"

Anthony acquiesça:

"Le temps de prendre une douche et je serai à toi."

Ezra se rappela in extremis que c'était une expression en français aussi.

"Splendide! A plus tard, alors."

* * *

Ils déambulèrent dans les rues encore chaudes, sur lesquelles l'obscurité commençait à tomber. Ils firent halte à une terrasse pour grignoter des tapas et boire un verre de vin et gagnèrent le lieu du concert.

A la quatrième chanson, Ezra commenta, parlant fort près de l'oreille d'Anthony pour être entendu malgré la musique :

"Ce n'est pas mal. Ce sont eux qui composent ?"

Le jeune homme le fixa, l'air de se demander s'il se moquait de lui.

"Ben...non. Ce sont des reprises. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas reconnu U2 et The Police."

Ezra secoua la tête.

"C'est le genre de musique que tu écoutes d'habitude ?"

Anthony opina et lui cita quelques groupes: Noir Désir, Muse, The Killers, Placebo…

Ça ne disait rien du tout à Ezra.

"Bon. Plus ancien, alors. Tu dois connaître Led Zeppelin, quand même. Non ? Les Stones ? The Doors ?"

Ezra avoua, du bout des lèvres, qu'il en avait "vaguement entendu parler".

"J'écoute surtout de la musique classique," dit-il en guise d'excuse.

"Ah, mon Dieu ! Tu es irrécupérable !" rit Anthony.

A la sixième chanson, les spectateurs commencèrent à vaguement danser sur place, toujours tournés vers la scène. Ezra ne se sentait pas du tout dans son élément. Mais tant qu'il ne s'agissait que de se remuer un peu en restant dans le rythme, il s'imagina qu'il pouvait parvenir à donner le change. Anthony lui jetait de temps à autre un regard en coin, qu'il hésitait à qualifier de goguenard.

A la dixième chanson, Anthony lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna dans un simulacre de rock'n'roll endiablé et maladroit, peu soucieux des autres spectateurs qu'ils bousculaient au passage. Ezra voulut protester mais Anthony riait aux éclats et c'était bon de le voir ainsi. Il se rappela que le ridicule n'avait jamais tué personne et le laissa mener la danse.

Profitant qu'ils avaient un peu plus d'espace autour d'eux, le jeune homme fit un large pas en arrière sans lâcher la main de son partenaire, établissant entre eux la distance de leurs bras tendus. Ensuite, il tira la main d'Ezra d'un coup sec, le ramenant vers lui. Soudain, leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le rire d'Anthony s'éteignit brusquement. Son regard changea. Il ferma à demi les paupières, entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et les approcha de celles d'Ezra. Il l'embrassa, timidement au début, puis avec une audace grandissante.

Devant tout le monde.

Ezra évitait soigneusement ce genre de manifestation en public, d'habitude. On ne sait jamais comment les gens peuvent réagir.

Mais Anthony approfondit le baiser, glissant une main dans le dos d'Ezra et l'autre dans ses cheveux, et cette pensée cessa de l'inquiéter. La présence des spectateurs autour d'eux cessa d'arriver jusqu'à sa conscience. La musique elle-même sembla cesser.

Ezra devina plus qu'il n'entendit le murmure qui suivit : "Viens." Anthony se faufila dans la foule, le tirant à sa suite. La musique décrût à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de la place, vague rumeur luttant contre une seconde mélodie jouée en un autre lieu.

Ezra s'arrêta, forçant Anthony, qui lui tenait toujours la main, à faire de même.

"Attends."

À la question muette du jeune homme, il répondit :

"Je ne suis pas sûr de… Je veux dire… Je ne peux pas. Bon sang, je donne cours à des étudiants de ton âge !"

"Et ? Je ne suis pas un de tes étudiants. Donc, tu peux laisser la déontologie en dehors de ça. Sauf si c'est une façon de me dire que tu n'es pas intéressé."

"Ce n'est pas la question."

"Bien sûr que si," répliqua calmement Anthony. "Ezra, tu ne te demandes jamais ce que tu as envie de faire, plutôt que ce que tu devrais faire ou pas ?"

La question le prit au dépourvu. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes.

"Alors ?" Anthony le fixait intensément de ses yeux sombres, décoiffé par la danse, sa chemise noire rentrée dans son jean soulignant sa silhouette élancée.

"Alors, j'en ai envie," dit Ezra dans un souffle.

Tandis que le feu d'artifice commençait, il se laissa mener de quartier en quartier, de musique en musique, jusqu'à la résidence universitaire où Anthony avait sa chambre, sans que ce dernier lui lâche la main, comme s'il craignait qu'Ezra change d'avis.

La porte du studio fut ouverte puis refermée en hâte, et Ezra se retrouva plaqué contre elle avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Anthony l'embrassa durement. Il descendit le long de son cou, commençant à déboutonner la chemise d'Ezra. Les hanches de celui-ci, de leur propre initiative, partirent à la rencontre de celles d'Anthony, qui laissa échapper un soupir rauque et cessa immédiatement de batailler avec le troisième bouton pour s'agenouiller devant Ezra, défaisant prestement la boucle de sa ceinture. Toujours adossé à la porte, celui-ci savait déjà qu'il ne réussirait pas à faire durer les choses.

Mais à ce point…

Mortifié, il bredouilla :

"Je suis désolé… Ca faisait longtemps…" et ne s'en trouva que plus pathétique.

Mais Anthony semblait l'avoir pris comme un compliment et se releva, l'air plutôt satisfait de lui-même.

Il acheva rapidement de déshabiller Ezra. Celui-ci guetta un jugement dans ses yeux et fut soulagé de ne pas en trouver.

Le jeune homme l'entraîna vers le lit d'une personne tout en se déshabillant à son tour, semant ses vêtements derrière lui.

Les mains d'Ezra se posèrent sur son corps avec la révérence qu'on montre envers une seconde chance qu'on n'espérait plus.

Anthony devait s'être douché en vitesse, parce que sa peau sentait encore un peu l'huile solaire. C'était tout à fait addictif. Mais Ezra se reprocha ses caresses tâtonnantes, indécises, face aux gestes précis de son partenaire. C'était si simple avec Matthew. Il le connaissait par coeur. Il savait ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il n'aimait pas. Ici, il était en territoire inconnu.

Anthony grogna contre son épaule :

"Tu peux t'arrêter de penser cinq minutes ?"

Il se redressa et plongea son regard dans le sien. Plus doucement, il dit :

"Relax. Il n'y a aucune raison d'être nerveux."

Il l'embrassa, moins brutalement cette fois. Ezra sentit Anthony se réfréner pour imprimer un rythme moins fiévreux à ses caresses. Le jeune homme se mit à le guider, lui murmurant de temps en temps une indication.

 _Il s'est lassé de mes hésitations._

Mais Ezra ne décela que de la bienveillance et du désir dans sa voix. Et oh!, entendre ces mots en français entrecoupés de soupirs et de halètements était tellement excitant. Il était plus que prêt pour un nouveau round.

Anthony fouilla dans le tiroir de la table de nuit à tâtons, en sortit un préservatif et un flacon de lubrifiant, et d'un coup d'œil s'assura de l'assentiment d'Ezra.

Celui-ci décida de se laisser porter par le courant. Les pensées cédèrent définitivement face aux sensations. Il n'y avait plus de place pour les craintes. Plus de place pour les doutes. Le plaisir balaya tout.

Il jouit bientôt dans un cri et, à en juger celui de son amant qui le suivit de près, il estima qu'il ne s'était finalement pas trop mal débrouillé.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et partirent tous deux d'un éclat de rire, causé par la décharge d'endorphines, qui se termina en baiser. Anthony sourit, se leva, disparut quelques instants dans la minuscule salle-de-bain.

Quand Ezra en revint à son tour, ils s'installèrent aussi confortablement que possible dans le lit étroit. Cela lui rappela sa propre chambre d'étudiant quand, à l'occasion, et en violation totale du règlement, son petit ami de l'époque restait pour la nuit.

Ezra aurait aimé que son cerveau ne se remette pas à analyser la situation en tous sens, mais il se connaissait trop bien pour nourrir une réelle illusion à ce sujet.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as amené ici ?" ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Anthony le taquina:

"Ça m'avait paru explicite, pourtant."

"Non, je veux dire : pourquoi moi ?"

Le jeune homme bâilla.

"Tu te poses trop de questions."

Un silence.

"Tu aurais pu facilement trouver quelqu'un de plus jeune." _Et de plus séduisant._

Anthony ne répondit pas. Au bout d'un autre silence, il lâcha d'un ton irrité :

"Ezra, je te préviens : si tu es en train de penser au cliché du gars qui se tape des mecs plus âgés parce qu'il a des problèmes avec son père, je te mets dehors."

"Je ne pensais pas du tout à ça !" mentit Ezra.

"Bien. Parce que, si tu veux savoir, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive."

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui est différent cette fois-ci ?"

Anthony soupira.

"Je ne sais pas, moi." Il laissa passer un temps. "Toi, tu es différent et… et puis j'ai un faible pour les hommes avec de belles mains," acheva-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ezra eut distinctement l'impression que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de dire au départ.

"On peut dormir, maintenant ? Je suis claqué," fit Anthony en fermant les yeux.

Deux secondes plus tard, il dormait.

Ezra enviait les gens capables de s'endormir comme on appuie sur un interrupteur. Il écouta la respiration d'Anthony pendant presque une heure avant que ses pensées le laissent enfin suffisamment en paix pour qu'il puisse trouver le sommeil à son tour.


	11. Jour 11: 15 juillet 2016

Jour 11: 15 juillet 2016

"Merde, j'ai oublié de mettre le réveil ! Si j'arrive en retard, je vais me faire virer !"

Anthony se leva d'un bond et s'habilla à la hâte.

Il lança à Ezra qui émergeait laborieusement :

"Si tu veux que je te ramène, dépêche-toi ! Ou alors tu peux rester et tu me rendras les clés tout à l'heure."

Ezra bâilla et opina :

"Je vais en profiter pour visiter encore un peu la ville. Je rentrerai en taxi. Tu passes chez moi après le travail ?"

"Ok!" répondit Anthony avant de filer.

Sur la plage, il s'arrêta moins souvent que d'habitude pour discuter et répondit distraitement aux habitués. La question qu'Ezra avait posée cette nuit lui trottait dans la tête. Pourquoi lui ?

Il n'était même pas spécialement bien foutu. Pas désagréable à regarder, non. Mais bon, un gars de quarante ans qui aime un peu trop manger et n'a plus fait de sport depuis des lustres, quoi. Pour autant, le terme qui s'imposait à l'esprit quand on le voyait nu, ce n'était pas « enrobé », c'était « potelé ». Comme ces petits anges sur les reproductions que la mère d'Anthony adorait au point d'en décorer le salon et que lui-même trouvait épouvantablement niaises. Oui, Ezra avait un corps… accueillant.

 _« Accueillant » ? D'où ça sort, ça ? C'est ridicule._

Le souvenir de la nuit précédente occupait ses pensées, malgré ses efforts pour l'en chasser.

Marrant. En couchant avec un type plus âgé, tu t'attends à ce qu'il te fasse profiter d'une certaine expérience et là, il avait presque eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à un puceau. Pourtant (ou pour cette raison ?), ça avait été étonnamment bon. Ezra l'avait laissé prendre les initiatives. Ça ne dérangeait pas Anthony. Au contraire. Il préférait garder le contrôle.

Il se souvint avec acuité du moment où la nervosité avait cédé la place à la confiance dans le regard de son amant. Quand Ezra avait arrêté - temporairement - de se poser des questions et s'était autorisé à juste profiter de l'instant. Anthony avait trouvé ça touchant.

 _Il a vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Mais il réfléchit trop. Et il ne s'accorde pas assez de crédit. On dirait qu'il ne se rend pas compte à quel point il est passionnant à écouter. Et drôle._

 _Wow. On se calme. C'était une bonne baise, on remettra ça ce soir et il part demain._

La journée lui parut interminable.

* * *

Vers 19 heures, Anthony, douché et changé, se rendit à la petite maison qu'occupait Ezra. Ce dernier lui ouvrit avec un sourire.

"Tu veux un verre de vin ?"

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

Ils burent, debout, en échangeant des banalités sur leur journée. Anthony s'impatientait. Quel besoin avaient-ils de jouer à ce petit jeu ? Pour se donner une contenance, il détailla les livres éparpillés sur la table basse. Choderlos de Laclos, Fred Vargas, Lautréamont, Romain Gary, Flaubert… Eclectique, d'après les couvertures et ses vagues souvenirs de lycée.

"Tu as envie d'aller mang…"

Anthony interrompit la question d'Ezra :

"Toi. C'est tout ce dont j'ai envie pour l'instant."

Ezra posa son verre et s'approcha. Il y eut un baiser qui dura longtemps, puis une invitation à monter les escaliers raides et exigus.

Anthony croyait que, comme la veille, c'est lui qui allait mener la danse, mais Ezra ne l'entendait manifestement pas de cette oreille. Ce dernier se dégagea des mains entreprenantes du jeune homme et commença à le déshabiller lentement, comme il aurait feuilleté un livre précieux. Il regardait Anthony avec une sorte d'adoration qui mit ce dernier un peu mal à l'aise.

Ezra se dévêtit ensuite à son tour, plus rapidement, avant de mêler leurs langues à nouveau. Souriant contre la bouche d'Anthony, il le poussa à reculer jusqu'au lit et à s'allonger sans cesser de l'embrasser. Gentiment mais fermement, il le fit rouler sur le ventre, plaçant un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches.

Longuement, il dénoua les épaules et la nuque, effleura les omoplates et les côtes, suivit de ses mains et de sa bouche le tracé des vertèbres jusqu'aux reins puis aux fesses. Le bassin d'Anthony s'enfonça dans le matelas puis se cambra légèrement. Quand Ezra se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille "Ca faisait des jours que je rêvais de faire ça" et qu'il sentit son érection contre le bas de son dos, il crut que les préliminaires allaient prendre fin.

Mais Ezra se contenta de le retourner, avec un grondement appréciateur suite au gémissement de frustration de son partenaire. Anthony se faisait l'effet d'une poupée de chiffon. Il y avait quelque chose de délicieusement anesthésiant à se laisser manipuler ainsi. D'un peu perturbant, aussi. Il lutta pour ouvrir les yeux.

Ezra le contemplait, un sourire satisfait illuminant son visage. Ses joues avaient rosi, ses yeux avaient viré au gris, et Anthony s'estima incapable d'attendre une seconde de plus. Il voulut reprendre le contrôle de la situation mais Ezra captura ses doigts entre les siens et plaqua ses mains sur l'oreiller, l'embrassant dans le cou et mordillant le lobe de son oreille avant de chuchoter : "Ne sois pas si pressé".

Malgré son excitation évidente, il prit tout son temps. Anthony était presque sûr qu'il n'y avait pas une seule parcelle de sa peau qui n'eût été parcourue par les doigts, les lèvres, la langue d'Ezra. C'était trop de sensations. Comme si son corps était trop étroit pour les contenir toutes. Il avait l'impression de bander depuis des heures. Il se surprit à supplier. Il s'en voulut aussitôt et se mordit la lèvre. Mais il vit l'expression de son amant. Derrière le désir, le ravissement d'avoir accompli un miracle dont il ne se croyait pas capable. Alors, Anthony supplia encore.

Ezra exauça sa prière avec un enthousiasme juvénile.

Quand ils furent momentanément rassasiés l'un de l'autre, Anthony s'allongea sur Ezra, la tête sur son torse. Il se sentait engourdi et étrangement à sa place. Il avait envie de dire quelque chose. Pas une grande déclaration, peut-être juste "Je suis bien avec toi". Mais il retint les mots qui lui venaient aux lèvres.

 _Ne deviens pas un de ces pauvres types incapables de gérer une aventure sans lendemain._

Dans quelques heures, Ezra retournerait à sa vie.

Anthony s'était promis de ne pas s'endormir. Il voulait profiter de ces dernières heures. Le sommeil s'abattit sur lui sans même qu'il se sente sombrer.


	12. Jour 12: 16 juillet 2016

Jour 12: 16 juillet 2016

Ezra avait pensé au réveil. Il l'avait réglé sur une heure plus matinale que nécessaire, pour voler un peu de temps. Ils firent l'amour une dernière fois, puis partagèrent une douche et un petit déjeuner. La conversation fut légère, entrecoupée de silences. Ezra grava chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Son taxi venait le chercher à midi pour l'emmener à l'aéroport.

Anthony partit travailler.

"Je viendrai te dire au revoir," avait proposé Ezra, envoyant mentalement au diable ce que Matthew en aurait dit.

"Je m'arrangerai pour être un peu avant midi là où tu t'installais d'habitude."

Faire sa valise, ranger et nettoyer la maison occupa Ezra toute la matinée. Il s'appliqua à se concentrer sur ce qu'il était en train de faire.

* * *

À l'heure dite, il se rendit sur la plage. Anthony l'attendait. Ils échangèrent un regard embarrassé.

"Bon… voilà… mon taxi va arriver."

"Oui."

Avec un clin d'œil, Anthony lui tendit un sachet en papier.

" Beignet au chocolat. Pour le voyage."

Sans se préoccuper des vacanciers autour d'eux, Ezra suivit son impulsion et l'embrassa.

"Tu viens de me faire perdre la moitié de mes ventes auprès de ma clientèle féminine," plaisanta Anthony.

Ezra fit une grimace contrite, que le jeune homme effaça d'un second baiser avant de s'écarter lentement en disant :

"Ça a été un plaisir de te connaître. C'était sympa."

 _Oui. Ce sera un beau souvenir. Ne le gâche pas maintenant_ , s'enjoignit Ezra.

"Pareil pour moi."

Mais il perçut une infime hésitation de la part d'Anthony. Une légère fêlure dans la carapace. Ezra se lança :

"Tant pis si tu me trouves idiot. Si je ne le dis pas, je vais le regretter. J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on se revoie quand tu viendras à Londres. Si…si tu veux."

Il se rappela comment on respire quand il vit le sourire qui s'épanouissait sur le visage d'Anthony.

"J'adorerais," répondit doucement celui-ci.

Ezra balbutia:

"Alors… euh… je te donne mon numéro."

Le jeune homme l'encoda dans son téléphone. Cela lui prit un peu plus de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu. Celui d'Ezra émit une trille d'oiseau. Il voulut s'en saisir mais Anthony arrêta son geste :

"Je t'ai envoyé un message, comme ça tu as le mien. Pas la peine de le lire maintenant."

Ezra acquiesça.

"Le taxi doit être là, maintenant. Je… j'y vais."

"Oui. A bientôt."

Sur un dernier baiser, ils se séparèrent.

A la sortie de la plage, Ezra ne put s'empêcher de se retourner. Il fit signe à Anthony, qui l'imita.

* * *

A peine le taxi démarré, Ezra n'y tint plus et s'empara de son téléphone pour lire le message :

« Ok, peut-être que, parfois, il y a un plan. Attends-moi. Je débarque le 1er septembre. »

Il compta. 46 jours. C'était beaucoup. Et peu à la fois pour tout ce qu'il voulait faire : se remettre à courir autour du lac du parc Saint James, débarrasser enfin l'appartement des dernières affaires que Matthew y avait laissées...peut-être même commencer ce roman qu'il avait envie d'écrire depuis si longtemps.


End file.
